Brum
Brum was a children's TV programme about the adventures of a car of the same name. It was produced by Ragdoll Productions for HIT Entertainment and first broadcast in 1991. It was initially directed and written by Tom Poole and produced by Anne Wood, latterly directed and written by Vic Finch, Paul Leather, Emma Lindley, Brian Simmons, Nigel P Harris and others. It was initially narrated by Toyah Willcox and later by Tom Wright. The show was very popular in the 1990s. Plot The title character is a half-scale replica of a late-1920s Austin 7 "Chummy" convertible. He drives by himself (in reality by radio control) and can express himself in a number of ways including opening and closing his doors and bonnet, "bobbing" his suspension, flashing and swivelling his headlamps, rotating his starting crank, extending his turn signals, and using his horn. The actors in Brum do not speak; mime and off-screen narration help propel the story. For this reason, it has been easy to prepare episodes for airing in other countries and Brum has been broadcast in many parts of the world and in many languages, including Italian, Dutch, Hebrew, Croatian, Chinese, Arabic, Norwegian, German, Danish, Finnish and Swedish. Brum's VHS and DVD Releases Brum To The Rescue and Other Stories * Brum To The Rescue * Brum and the Kite * Brum and the Car Breakdown * Brum at the Opera Brum at the Seaside and Other Stories * Seaside * Little Girl Lost * Wheels * Stilts * Removal Van Helicopter Rescue and Other Stories * Helicopter Rescue * Dancing in the Street * Skating * The Big Crane Brum and the Lost Kitten and Other Stories * Brum and the Lost Kitten * Brum and the Trophy * Brum and the Street Party * Brum and the Flood Brum's Biggest Party Video * Brum and the Surprise Party * Brum and the Wedding * Brum and the Big Town Race * Brum and the Little Drummer Boy * Brum Goes Shopping * Brum and the Big Chase * Brum and the Helicpoter Airport and Other Stories * Brum and the Airport Adventure * Brum and the Naughty Dog * Brum and the Pizzeria * Brum and the Gymnast * Brum and the King of Thieves Soccer Hero and Other Stories * Brum and the Soccer Hero * Brum and the Rampant Robot * Brum and the Mobile Phone * Brum and the Birthday Cake * Brum and the Splash and Grab Stunt Bike Rescue and Other Stories * Brum and the Stunt Bike Rescue * Brum and the Chasing Balloons * Brum and the Runaway Train * Brum and the Birthday Cake * Brum and the Splash and Grab Kitten Rescue and Other Stories * Brum and the Kitten Rescue * Brum and the Golf Buggy * Brum and the Kidnapped Garden Gnome * Brum and the Stolen Necklace * Brum and the Runaway Rickshaw Runaway Statue and Other Stories * Brum and the Runaway Statue * Brum and the Bushes * Brum and the Chasing Balloons * Brum and the Skateboarding Bride * Brum and the Posh Dog Snow Thieves and Other Stories * Brum and the Snow Thieves * Brum and the Golden Loo * Brum and the Pickpocket * Brum and the Runaway Ball * Brum and the Music Box * Brum and the Bowling Alley * Brum and the Pantomime Cow Stopwatch Botch and Other Stories * Brum and the Stopwatch Botch * Brum and the Daring Gnome Rescue * Brum and the Shop Window Dummy * Brum and the Basketball Star * Brum and the Runaway Sofa Crazy Chair Chase and Other Stories * Brum and the Crazy Chair Chase * Brum and the Bank Robbers * Brum and the Mischevious Mouse * Brum and the Cream Balloon * Brum and the Paint Pandemonium The Very Best Of Brum (30 Episodes) * Brum and the Airport Adventure * Brum and the Kitten Rescue * Brum and the Runaway Train * Brum and the Crazy Chair Chase * Brum and the Naughty Dog * Brum and the Stunt Bike Rescue * Brum and the Soccer Hero * Brum and the Cream Balloon * Brum and the Birthday Cake * Brum and the Snow Thieves * Brum and the Pickpocket * Brum and the Kidnapped Garden Gnome * Brum and the Chasing Balloons * Brum and the Rampant Robot * Brum and the Runaway Rickshaw * Brum and the Daring Gnome Rescue * Brum and the Golden Loo * Brum and the Splash and Grab * Brum and the Stolen Necklace * Brum and the Gymnast * Brum and the Music Box * Brum and the Gorilla Caper * Brum and the Golf Buggy * Brum and the Bowling Alley * Brum and the Skateboarding Bride * Brum and the Pizzeria * Brum and the Bank Robbers * Brum and the Runaway Ball * Brum and the Shop Window Dummy * Brum and the Mobile Phone Category:CBBC Shows Category:Shows with wikias Category:2004